


Be Still

by xspiritofthemapleleaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, RageHappy, geovin - Freeform, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspiritofthemapleleaf/pseuds/xspiritofthemapleleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying up late after healing Geoff with the potions, Gavin witnesses a sight he’s never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Vavman’s lovely picture, that seemed eerie and left me in awe at the same time.

 

Warmth.

He felt it now, pulsing through the room, radiating from the torches that lined the walls. A strange air current flowed from the ceiling, seeming to gently blow the hot air around the massive home. It was comforting, like a gentle kiss.

It seemed fitting. Gavin had spent all day busy at work, trying his absolute best to be as helpful as possible. In the end, it was Jack who had done all the hard work. But it didn’t matter to Gavin. What mattered was that Geoff would get better, quite possibly by morning.

He wished they knew what had caused the sudden sickness. It had only been a stomach bug, one that Geoff had sworn could be shaken off by midday. But his cold sweat and pale complexion had told otherwise. By noon Geoff could barely move, and when night fell he wouldn’t wake up.

Ryan had concluded that it was serious. When he mentioned the possibility of it being lethal Gavin had been the first to act, even moving Geoff to the makeshift hospital they had just made only a few weeks before (it had only been a joke, but it seemed to be the best place). The five men then began trip after trip into the nether, hunting down materials needed to create remedies in the form of potions.

Gavin stayed by Michael’s side, claiming that they need some “Team Nice Dynamite action”. In truth he was afraid to leave himself to his thoughts. Geoff’s illness had him worried out of his mind, and he knew that Michael was the best distraction for things like that. He couldn’t help tormenting the brunette, trying to find the most annoying ways to make Michael laugh. And Michael didn’t seem to mind as much today. He wondered if the lad had sensed Gavin’s mood.

Eventually though Jack had returned (no surprise) with all of the supplies. He had been the one to create the healing potions, while Ryan had bandaged a few of Ray’s burns (Blazes and Ghasts were filthy creatures). They all had gathered around as Jack had fed the potions to a comatose Geoff; they then sighed as the color visibly returned to the oldest gent’s cheeks.

Tomorrow he would wake up, said Ryan. They’d even moved him back into his stone fortress, so that he wouldn’t be disoriented when he awoke.

Ray had tried to persuade Gavin to return to his own house; Geoff was big boy, and could wake up on his own. But Gavin wanted to stay. He wanted to be the first person to see Geoff when he woke up, and tackle hug him and call him dumb names and just be glad that he was okay.

He looked significantly better even still. Geoff slept peacefully under the covers, chest rising and falling with the occasionally soft snore, which echoed on the stone walls. His goofy mustache still remained, though slightly wilted from the lack of combing. But his cheeks were rosy and his mouth had the hint of even a smile.

Gavin sat at a chair near the head of his bed. His eyelids had grown heavy, but he didn’t want to leave. It was probably just him imagining things but the air had suddenly seemed to grow significantly colder, and he didn’t dare want to walk through the chill outside.

He sighed, pulling his arms close to himself. His eyes widened when he realized his breath had come out in a puff of smoke. It couldn’t have been that cold, could it?

He shivered. No, it wasn’t just his imagination. The air temperature had dropped significantly. Gavin tucked his scarf closer to his neck, his blood in his veins suddenly running cold.

His teeth were chattering by now, and he knew that either a massive snow storm had just decided to hit out of nowhere right now, or something was happening. Gavin was just about to stand to his feet, when a sudden puff of chilly wind threw him back down, blowing across the large room and blowing out every torch one in one large gust.

The wind had stopped as suddenly as it started, and Gavin stood still, freezing whatever motion he was making.

Because he heard _voices._

They weren’t complete phrases, or words, but he heard them. They circled around his head and whispered right into his ear, sounding so close that he whirled around, expecting someone to be right behind him. But no matter where he turned, the room was dark, and he was alone.

He wanted to shout, to call and alert someone about whatever the hell was happening, but no sound came from his throat. His heart began to pound with extreme velocity, and he clenched the underside of his chair. He felt like he couldn’t move, and he was hearing things, and it was incredibly cold, and what was happening, _what was happening_.

He tried to focus on Geoff, seeing if this was affecting the sleeping gent in any way, but it was too dark to tell anymore. He could barely make out the bedframe.

The voices grew louder, seeming to come from his head itself as they washed over him. He shut his eyes, concentrating on keeping his breathing level. A sudden dizziness overtook him and he cried out.

_Be still._

The words were not audible. They seemed to come from the depths of Gavin’s mind itself, reaching out and booming through the room. It silenced the voices and the sensation of spinning stopped. Gavin gasped, snapping his eyes open. Because he _recognized_ the voice.

Gavin had no time to decipher whose it was though, because he was no longer alone.

They loomed over Geoff’s bed, easily two heads taller than any normal human. They were shrouded in black robes, nothing but green illuminated features showing. Gavin knew the faces. He’d seen them on the green square creatures that he even mimicked his wardrobe after, dangerous but still intriguing to watch. 

He dimly recalled earlier during the day, while the others had been bustling about, the three creepers that had silently watched Geoff on the other side of the glass.

“Grim creepers,” he murmured, suddenly realizing that while joking around earlier, he had accidently called the beings out for what they were.

They took no notice of Gavin, fully concentrating on the sleeping Gent. They were eerily silent as they remained still.

Gavin reached for Geoff, even just to touch him to make sure he was still okay, but sharply pulled his hand back. The air around Geoff was cold, so cold that it burned Gavin’s fingers when he reached out.

He panicked for a moment, wondering if the creatures were here to take Geoff away. They couldn’t. They had healed him. He was going to be okay.

_Be still._

There it was, the voice again. Gavin heard it, knew it was coming from somewhere, but he didn’t know where. The sound seemed to originate from the air itself. But he knew whose it was then.

The creepers hissed, and suddenly Gavin covered his ears as the whispered voices from earlier erupted from the beings, sending chills down his spine and making him wish he were deaf.

Then, silence.

Gavin opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them. The beings were gone. The torches were relit.

And Geoff was standing before him.

Gavin stumbled to his feet, heart thumping in his chest. “Geoff…” he whispered, smile enveloping his face. He took two steps and threw himself into the older man’s arms, struggling to control his breaths.

Geoff’s arms wrapped around him. A gentle hand came up, running through Gavin’s hair. “What the hell’s wrong with you?” He mumbled. “You’re not getting rid of me yet.”

Gavin laughed, pulling away. “What…what was…”

“I’ve been around much longer than you think.” Geoff said simply, winking at him. Gavin wasn’t sure what it meant, but the tone of finalism in Geoff’s voice told him not to ask. A strange luminosity flowed off of him, almost making light he radiated light. “Now go on. You need to get some rest, and quit worrying about me. I might be old as dicks, but I can take care of myself.”

Gavin nodded. “But Geoff, those things--”

“—Will not bother me.” Geoff finished.

“Alright,” Gavin sighed. He turned, walking the long pass down to the Geoff’s door. When he got to the door he turned around. “Geoff?”

The torches were dark. Geoff was in his bed, fast asleep.

Gavin shrugged, opening the door.

It was only when he was back in his own home, already drifting to sleep, that a startling thought occurred to him; while Gavin had embraced Geoff, the sick man’s bed had never been disturbed.

In fact, if he recalled correctly, Geoff had never even left his bed. 


End file.
